


five times alexis's family let her down (and one time they didn't)

by Hollandzeis



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Absent Parents, Backstory, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Family Issues, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parenthood, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollandzeis/pseuds/Hollandzeis
Summary: this is my first story on here. i watched the entire series in two weeks this quarantine and could not help my brain from spiraling and creating elaborate backstories for these characters based on their actions and choices in the series. sorry if characterization is off and there's definitely details i missed from what they said in the show. starting with alexis...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here. i watched the entire series in two weeks this quarantine and could not help my brain from spiraling and creating elaborate backstories for these characters based on their actions and choices in the series. sorry if characterization is off and there's definitely details i missed from what they said in the show. starting with alexis...

1\. 

Alexis woke up in a panic. 

It was dark. Very dark. And quiet. She took a deep, shuttering breath and sat up in her giant bed. Her left hand immediately found a blonde curl and started twirling with it, while her right flew to her mouth. She sat frozen, paralyzed with fear, until it hit her.

The loudest sob the four-year-old had ever produced broke free from her tiny body. Alexis shook, incessantly wailing, her screams getting louder and louder as more pieces from the nightmare cemented in her mind. Swooshing ghosts and creepy creaking walls seemed to surround her as she cried. 

“Mama! Daddy! MamaDaddy! Mamaaaaaaaaa!” Alexis hiccuped. Her face was bright red and her messy hair was falling in her face, glued to her cheeks with salty tears. She didn’t hear anyone coming, so she summoned her last ounce of bravery to push the covers off and crawl out of her bed. She ran to the door, threw it open, and ran down the long hallway to the master suite.

“Daddy!!! Daddy I need you!!” Her words came out indistinguishable, though anyone who heard her would recognize the agony and fear in her cries. “Mama!”

Alexis reached out to open the door, only to find the doorknob locked. She rattled it furiously, banging on the door with her free hand. “Let me in!! Let me in!! I’m scared!!! Help me!” She tried, over and over, to get her parents’ attention, but as loud as she was, they didn’t hear her.

She hiccuped again and slid down against the door. She wiped her wet face on her nightgown sleeve and tried to quiet her sobs, but the panic was too much. She spotted another door in the hall and quickly stood up and ran to it.

“Davie!! Davie I need you. Let me in. Please!” When her brother didn’t answer her calls, she tried the door handle. Locked. She wiggled it around, trying her best to get in. Her hand fell to her side, but she reached out again to give a few final knocks on the door before giving up. “David?”

There was no answer. Alexis threw her body back onto the floor and wept. The fear slowly left her body with her tears, but a strange, hollow feeling took its place.

She slowly scooted across the hardwoods to the area in between the two bedrooms. Maybe they just went to the bathroom and they were on their way to open their doors for her…if she stayed in the middle, she wouldn’t miss them. She could watch both rooms at the same time in case they came. Alexis sat there for hours, eyes fluttering from door to door, frequently calling the names of her family members, waiting for them to come find her. Before long, the exhaustion took over and she was once again fast asleep.

Hours later, she awoke, cheek stuck to the cold wooden floor. Both bedrooms under her watch had open doors, so Alexis jumped up from her spot and went to peek in the doorways. No parents, no David. She took to the stairs, one at a time, hoping she would be greeted with a hug from someone at the end. Instead, there were only empty couches and missing bags.

She wandered into the kitchen, where Adelina was fixing some kind of soup for supper. She looked up at her kind face. 

“Where is Mama and Daddy?” 

“They’re at work, Alexis. Mommy had a shoot and Daddy has some big meetings.” 

“Where is Davie?” 

“He is at school. Here, eat your breakfast.” 

Alexis sat down at the table and accepted the plate of fruit from her nanny. She propped her head on one arm as she picked at the strawberries in front of her.

“Adelina, can you sleepover tonight?” 

“No honey, I have to go home to my family, remember? But your family is always here for you when I’m not. I promise.”

Alexis stared at her plate. That didn’t make sense, because nobody took care of her last night when the ghosts came. Nobody answered their doors for her. Nobody heard her. She looked up at Adelina, who was watching the preschooler carefully. Adelina opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but then closed it again.

There was nothing to say.


	2. two

2\. 

It was the week of the annual Christmas party. 

Alexis watched as decorations filled the house. The party planner hired for the event flitted around like she owned the place, walking from room to room and making her demands known to everyone within earshot. Alexis knew better than to get in the way, but she made sure she was wearing a very cute dress in case someone noticed her.

She skipped towards the kitchen, expecting to find Adelina ready to fix her lunch. Instead she found her mother.

“Mommy!! Hi!!” Alexis was wary of the response she would get from her mother, but knew her best chances of it being a positive one would be after appealing to her mom’s desire to appear as if they fall into traditional family roles. She could play the cute daughter for the strangers in their house. (Maybe she would even get a hug or a conversation out of it.)

Moira glanced up and clocked who was greeting her. “Alexis, Mommy is much too busy to fulfill your whims right now. Go along and play.” 

“No Mommy, I know you’re busy. I want to help. Can I see?” Alexis stood next to where her mother was sitting at the table, list after list in front of her. Alexis gently pulled one toward her. 

“Guest list.” She read out loud. “These are the people who are coming to the party?” She skimmed the list, stopping as she spotted a name familiar to her.

“Mommy?” 

“Alexis, I have previous engagements. Please run along.”

“Does Mr. Roman have to come?”

“Of course, he works with your father. He’s a very dear friend. I don’t remember asking your opinion.” 

“But, Mommy…” Alexis trailed off. She knew the man didn’t make her feel comfortable, and she knew a large party would mean that no one was watching her (or Mr. Roman). She didn’t want Mr. Roman at her house on Christmas Eve. “I think he probably has other things to do.” 

“Alexis, he is getting an invitation. I don’t want to hear another protest from you. Go.” Alexis knew she pushed her mother to her breaking point. She walked out of the kitchen, brain spinning as she tried to decide what to do next.

“Daddy?” Alexis found her dad in his home office. 

“What is it, sweetheart? I’m working.” 

“Does Mr. Roman have to come to the Christmas party?”

“Of course. Why are you worried about the guest list? Go do some homework.” 

“I don’t have homework. It’s winter break Daddy. I just don’t want him to come.” 

“Well, you don’t have a choice. Make sure Adelina has ironed your dress and it’s ready for next week, why don’t you. You can’t be in here bothering me as I’m working.” With that, he shut off all attention towards her. Alexis watched him for another minute, processing the situation, before turning and walking out of the room.

She went to her bedroom and sat at her desk. Thinking for a minute, she pulled out her markers and a sheet of paper and got to work. 

The night of the party, Alexis taped her homemade sign to her bedroom door. 

“‘No Guests Allowed.’ Wow, welcoming.” David stood behind his little sister, watching her outline the sign with extra pieces of tape. 

“I don’t want Mr. Roman coming up. He always wants to come in my bedroom.” She glanced at her brother, hesitant about whether or not he understood her unspoken words.

David froze for a minute, eyes bouncing from the sign to Alexis and back. He watched her bow her head to stare at her shoes. He knew what she meant. He had seen how the creepy old business partner of her dad watched Alexis while she ran around with his teenaged kids on the beach, or tried to convince her to sit in their lap when they were at brunch. It made him squeamish to think about…but the odds of him actually trying anything more inappropriate than what he was already doing was probably pretty slim, especially in her own house. She was eight, no way would a rich man who could have anyone he wanted try anything with a second grader. No sense in scaring his sister any more than she already was.

“You could have at least had a more professional-looking sign made. This is so cheap, Alexis. It’s not going to stop anybody.” He turned away before he could catch the look on her face and headed towards the stairs. 

Alexis watched him walk away. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to break free and flutter throughout her whole body, and her heart started beating faster than she thought possible. She looked down at her perfect green dress and resisted the urge to rip it off in favor of something a little more…protective. She bounced in place until she found the courage to go downstairs to join the party. 

Hours later, when the music slowed down and her parents’ guests finally started making their way to their cars, Alexis pulled her tights back up. She wiped away the tears that had silently slipped from her eyes, and made her way from her bed to the bathroom attached to her room. She ran the water and got in with all of her clothes still on. 

Adelina found her lying there early the next morning. Alexis insisted nothing was wrong, she just spilled something on her dress and tights and didn’t want Moira to be angry. Adelina wrapped her in towels and held her close until Alexis shrugged her off and, for the first time in her eight years, asked Adelina to leave so she could change.

Alexis caught a glimpse of her homemade sign as Adelina shut the door. Suddenly filled with furious energy, she ran to the door and ripped the sign down. Slamming the door, Alexis tore the sign into confetti and threw her soaked dress on top. She burst into tears and collapsed on top of her pile. 

Adelina listened from the steps, where she had paused when she heard the door slam. She listened to Alexis sob and debated with herself about next steps. She knew, though, that if she wanted to stay in the Roses’ life and keep some stability for David and Alexis, she couldn’t do anything. She let her own tears fall with Alexis and, not for the first time, wished Johnny and Moira all the horrible things someone could wish on a person.


	3. three

3\. 

Alexis was SO excited to turn twelve.

Twelve sounded like she was mature, finally not a kid anymore. Twelve is basically a teenager, which means the other models won’t look at her weird when her mom brings her to do bikini shoots (they have the best photographers, and of course Moira was willing to let her preteen prance around wearing almost nothing in the name of art). Alexis needed to be twelve, like, yesterday.

She knew better - she really did - but as the day approached, she found herself starting to get excited for her birthday itself. When David turned twelve, he got his first car and driver that he wouldn’t have to share with the family. Their parents brought David and his entire sixth grade class to Malibu for the weekend and the party’s legacy remained in the halls of their school, years after David left. Alexis was used to ornate parties, but nothing that compared to a beach trip with 100 friends - girls and boys.

Nobody had asked her what she wanted to do for her birthday, but she tried to leave hints. She left a note on her mother’s pillow asking for a hint about party plans, but it left unanswered. She called her dad’s office and tried to get details about potential presents out of both his secretary and his assistant, but their lips were sealed. Her birthday was the next day, it was time to bring out the big guns. 

Alexis ran up the stairs and knocked on David’s door. “Davie?? It’s me, Alexis! Let me in!” Her knock was ignored. “Ugh, David!! I really need to talk to you! Just let me in for a minute please!” Still nothing.

Alexis pulled her bobby pin out of her hair and used it to fiddle with the lock. It clicked open. She dropped the pin on the floor and stepped into the room. 

“David, ugh! Why didn’t you let me in?” 

David pulled his headphones off of his ears and glared at his sister. “You do NOT have permission to be in here, Alexis. Leave.” 

“I just want to know what we’re doing for my birthday, David! That’s it! Mom and Dad won’t tell me anything.” 

David paused. His eyes darted away from his sister, and then back. “Um, I don’t know. I have a flight to Japan tonight so I’m not a part of this.”

Alexis let her jaw dropped as she made eye contact with her brother. “Wait, what do you mean you won’t be here? David, I’ve never missed any of your birthdays. I didn’t know you weren’t going to be here.” 

“Think about someone other than yourself for once Alexis, I can’t miss this trip. They specifically requested my presence. You’re old enough we don’t have to celebrate in the same place. I’ll call you. And if you think of something you want I’ll bring it back for you.” 

Alexis’s head dropped towards the ground. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with her brother the day before her birthday, right before he hops on a plane to the other side of the world. He didn’t think it was a big deal, so she didn’t want to look silly by showing her true emotions and letting him know how she felt. She swallowed the lump in her throat and picked her head up again.  
“Okay. Thanks. I hope you have a good trip.” She mustered up a half smile for her brother and gave a little wave as she turned to leave the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed in unison with the clicking lock and went off to call Mary Kate and Ashley to distract her with gossip.

The next morning, Alexis awoke to silence. She smiled as she opened her eyes, giving a little shake in excitement. All her disappointment about David leaving had disappeared and been replaced with the anticipation of the surprises the day would bring. She threw on her dressing gown, fixed her hair in the mirror, and ran down the stairs. 

Finding no one in the kitchen, Alexis made her way to the sunporch, where her parents sat eating breakfast. “Hi!!” She breathlessly greeted them.

“Hello, dear.” Johnny replied without even looking up from the paper. Moira turned to look at Alexis, tipping her sunglasses down to get a better look.

“Your hair needs to be highlighted, it’s getting much too dark. Tell your assistant to book you an appointment this week.” 

Alexis looked between her parents in disbelief. They must be playing a prank on her, right?

“Don’t you have anything you want to tell me?” She moved so she was standing in front of her parents to try to get their full attention.

“I did, you need to get your hair done.” 

“No, about TODAY. Stop pretending, you’re making me nervous!”  
“Pretending what, darling? I think your mother said what she wanted to say. There’s no pretending with your mother.” Johnny picked up his coffee as he watched his daughter in confusion.

Alexis paused. “Today is June 18th.” 

“Great, you know how to read a calendar. Seems like that private school is worth the money.” Alexis somehow saw the eye roll from behind her mother’s dark sunglasses, and her heart sunk. They weren’t playing a prank. Her whole family had forgotten her birthday.

“Um…today’s my birthday. I’m 12 today. I thought you were teasing me and were planning a surprise…are you?” She bit her lip.

Johnny’s mouth flew open in surprise and he turned to look at his wife. Moira remained still. Alexis continued, “I was really sad when David told me he was going to Japan, but then I talked with the Olsens and we were thinking that maybe my birthday would be in Japan. And you would take me and my friends there, like when you took David’s friends on a trip for his 12th birthday. And last year Adelina set up that pool party for me that you had to miss so you guys said you would do something special for me THIS year since 12 is better than 11 since it’s an even number. But it seems like maybe you just never cared at all. So, I guess we aren’t going to Japan?” She was so proud of how she kept her voice steady and made eye contact as she called them out. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up, but at least she said what she needed to say.

“Well, Alexis, we are both VERY busy right now. If we did, in fact, forget the anniversary of your birth, we know you would use the maturity bestowed on you by the increase in years to provide us the understanding we deserve as your loving creators. Perhaps we can do something for your thirteenth. I’ll tell my assistant to put it in my calendar this afternoon.” Moira looked back at her husband and grabbed her mimosa.

“Yes, sweetheart, next year at this time sounds fantastic. I look forward to it. Have fun today.” Johnny turned his attention back to his newspaper and flipped the page. With that, Alexis could see she no longer had their attention, so she turned to leave. She had nothing left to say to them.

As she walked back inside the house, Moira called, “Oh Alexis, before I forget, did I tell you your hair needs to be recolored? It looks atrocious right now.”

Alexis purposefully slammed the door to the porch. Running through the house, she managed to hold the tears in until she made it to her bedroom. She let herself cry for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and starting the journey to her parents’ bathroom. 

Stepping on the cold tile, Alexis made her way to her mother’s medicine cabinet. She searched through the bottles before finding what she was looking for and bringing the entire bottle to her room. 

Alexis popped two pills and put the bottle on her nightstand, where it would be in plain view if anyone were to walk in. She waited for sleep to overtake her, ignoring the phone’s constant ringing next to her. There was no point in answering her friends’ birthday calls if she would have to spend the entire time doing damage control and trying to convince them they weren’t intentionally left out of any celebrations as a power move or commentary on their friendship status. 

Right before she lost consciousness, Alexis called David’s usual hotel in Japan. By the time they got an English translator on the phone and asked if they could take a message, Alexis had lost any remains of the self-preserving filter she clung to in front of her big brother yesterday. 

“Tell him that Alexis called and said: ‘I’m sorry I was sad yesterday but trying not to be when you forgot my birthday. It’s okay though, Mom and Dad forgot too so I’m not actually having a birthday this year so I’m happy you are in Japan. I barely even cried so you don’t even need to worry.’ Tell him that please. And then tell him that I am going to sleep so I won’t be able to answer a call if he was going to call. And then tell him bye.” She hung up the phone and drifted into a deep, medicated sleep. 

Maybe next year she’d get a party.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so not what i planned for it to be. trigger warning for the new tags i added to the story, please check them out if you are worried.

4\. 

Alexis sighed as the plane touched down. She was finally in Hawaii. Every time she made it back to the islands it brought her back to her long-distance relationship with Josh Hartnett when she was 13. She had only made it out to visit him a few times because of how often her parents needed the jet during those months (she thinks her mom was filming Sunrise Bay but she never bothered to ask), so it really didn’t end up being worth going out with an old man. Ugh, why did she ever break up with the Hanson brothers for him??

She pushed all thoughts of her ex away and gathered her belongings. Her top priority was finding her resort so she could be in a bikini with a cocktail in her hand within the hour. Her call time wasn’t until two the next day so she had plenty of time to get settled and…reconnect with the locals. 

After meeting her driver and checking in, Alexis followed the bellhop to her room and threw herself on her bed. There were bottles of champagne sitting on the table (sixteen definitely meant drinking age in her chosen industry…just one of the perks of choosing that particular industry in Alexis’s opinion) along with a note and a break down of the next day’s schedule. She skimmed the itinerary, mentally clocking her pick up time and the names of the other models joining her, before stripping and sliding on the tiny knitted bikini she was gifted by her friend Leesha after Petra Němcová wore it on the cover of Sports Illustrated. She sprayed herself down with tanning oil, threw her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, grabbed her sunglasses and bag, and headed out to the beach.

She spent the next few hours nursing her tequila-strong cocktail on the sand, grateful for the quiet of the waves and mind-numbing properties of the hot sun on her skin. When she was ready to get up to get herself a third drink at the tiki bar, Alexis noticed the beach starting to fill up with barely-dressed young people. She jumped up, brushed the sand off her legs, and strutted towards the closest group of guys. 

“Hi, I’m Alexis!” She cheerfully introduced herself as she walked up. “Who wants to buy me a drink?” Unsurprisingly, a few of the friends started playfully arguing over who would get the honors, but Alexis knew just how to giggle through their drama until she had another cold beverage in her hand. 

She spent the night allowing herself to be passed from person to person, enjoying the endless stream of drinks and attention. At one point, a group of girls who were obviously on their college spring break decided she was “so cute” and took her under their wing. Alexis didn’t need their guidance but it was nice to have so many people give her so much big sister-like attention, so she decided it was worth playing along. She followed her new friends onto a yacht, intending to continue the party, and immediately pulled two girls into the dancing crowd in the middle of the boat. 

Alexis let the music wash over her, the beat pounding in time with her alcohol-soaked heart. She felt a presence behind her and spun around in time with the song. 

“Hey, hottie. Mind if I dance with you?” 

The man checking her out seemed like he was almost twice her age…definitely older than most of her new friends she had been partying with. However, Alexis was too far gone to notice any warning bells that may have otherwise gone off. She smirked suggestively at the man and slid her body against his. “Get me a drink?” She called over the music.

“Of course, baby. Lead the way.” Alexis pulled him along towards where the bartender had set up. The yacht was in the middle of the ocean by now, and she allowed herself to be distracted by the starry sky shining above while she waited for her companion to shove a drink into her hand. The constellations and clouds above added a sense of magic to the night. Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose to soak it all in. 

“Here, babe. Drink up.” Alexis felt the cold glass pressed into her hand and brought it to her lips before even opening her eyes. After a few sips, she looked back at her new friend and grinned. “Let’s go dance!” She shouted, a little too close to his ear. He led her back onto the dance floor and before Alexis knew it, the world was spinning faster and faster and faster. She drifted with the dream calling her name; waves of light, the music, and the sound of the water soothed her and relaxed her body. She closed her eyes again and let herself fall.

—

Alexis awoke to a pounding in her head. She groaned and tried to shift her head to the side, but a stabbing sensation halted her movements. A small cry escaped before she caught herself, but the sound seemed to kickstart her brain into processing the situation. 

Without moving this time, she opened her eyes and blinked the brightness away. Alexis placed herself in a hospital room, but she had no idea how she had gotten there or why she was alone. She was racking her brain for answers and trying to inventory her pain for clues when a nurse walked in.

“Oh, you’re awake! It’s nice to finally see your eyes. How are you feeling, sweetheart? Want some water?” Alexis watched this new stranger hurry herself over to the pitcher next to her bed, holding it to her mouth before Alexis could give any indication that she wasn’t interested. She did her best to take a sip but ended up coughing and slightly shaking her head, signaling to the nurse that she needed a minute. 

When she caught her breath again, she asked, “What happened to me?"

“Sweetie, you were found in a small closet on a yacht. Do you remember getting onto a boat Friday night?” Alexis gave a tiny nod in response, wanting the nurse to give her more details before she showed all her cards.

“Well, the owner of the boat hired a cleaning crew to tidy things up after the party you must have been at. They arrived mid-morning Saturday and you were found sometime after lunch. The called us, and it’s a good thing they did. Any longer and you would have died, baby, you were so dehydrated. We got you hooked up with some fluids and…well, I’m going to let the doctor tell you the rest of the story from there. How are you feeling?” Alexis gave a little hum in response, shutting her eyes and feeling the nurse’s soft hand on her arm.

“What day is it?” Alexis managed to ask.

“It’s Tuesday, sweetheart. We gave you some medicine to keep you asleep while you healed.”

“I had a shoot this weekend…” she trailed off.

“Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself. You are Alexis Rose, right?” Alexis nodded. “Well, the only way we were able to identify you was because a sweet lady from your modeling agency took it upon herself to call us and ask if we had anyone who met your description. This was Saturday evening and we were able to confirm who you were for her. They were missing you at the shoot and didn’t find you in your hotel room. She said the shoot would have to go on without you but to tell you this is no big deal and you’re not in breach of contract so you are still signed with them. I don’t see how that is a priority, but that’s just me. I don’t know how your fancy modeling industry works, so I can’t judge! She sent some flowers and also gave us your parents’ contact information. You’re just a baby, aren’t you sweetheart?” 

Alexis just watched the nurse and could tell she had more to say. She prepared herself for where this was going.

“Well, we contacted your parents and they…well, they must have had another emergency to attend to. I cannot IMAGINE what could keep them away from their teenaged daughter during a time like this, but, you know your parents love you. I bet it’s killing them. Nobody tells me all of the details but maybe they can’t find a last minute flight. I don’t know, nothing would keep me away if this was one of my kids.” Alexis was too tired to even bother pretending to agree with the nurse or assure her of her family’s love…and honestly, the nurse probably knew too much to be pacified by her attempts anyway. She flattened her lips and tried to smile at the nurse. 

“When can I leave?” 

The nurse turned towards the door and replied, “I’ll go get the doctor now, this is a question for him. Okay, honey? I’ll see you in a little bit. If you need me, ask for Nurse Anela, okay?”

Alexis thanked Nurse Anela and let herself sink deeper into the pillows on her bed. She could remember being on the beach and making friends who took her to a yacht party, but nothing after that. The fact that it was TUESDAY was most surprising to her…because that meant she had been out of it for three whole days. Three days, and her parents couldn’t even be bothered to come see their 16 year old daughter in the hospital. Three days. She didn’t actually expect them to come, it would be more surprising if they were there when she woke up. Her dad’s assistant might have sent flowers if she was at a local hospital, but to fly to Hawaii for her? That was not Moira and Johnny Rose, and it wasn’t fair to ask them to be anyone they aren’t. David definitely had no idea where she was or what was going on, but he really didn’t need to. He would just get mad at her for not bringing anyone with her in the first place, but he had more important things to deal with than that conversation. She selfishly wished Adelina was there, but Adelina had moved back home to Brazil to watch her own grandkids grow up years ago. All she wanted was someone to hold her.

Before she started spiraling down the rabbit hole of her feelings about why her family didn’t seem to love her, a man in a white coat walked in. He introduced himself as Dr. Seo and sat down at the stool across from her bed.

“So, Alexis is it? It’s nice to see you awake and get to meet you for real. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?” 

Alexis nodded hesitantly. “I remember being on the beach and getting bored by myself, so I made some friends. This group of girls brought me to a yacht.” 

“Were you drinking?”

“Um, yeah, people kept buying me drinks. I didn’t feel too drun, though, when I went on the yacht. I met this guy there, I think, and he got me a drink, and then I went back to dancing.” 

“I’m just going to lay it out for you. Stop me if it becomes too much, but I find people appreciate it most when I throw out all the facts at once for you to process in your own time. Your drug test came back positive for flunitrazepam. That’s the drug commonly used in date-rape situations. When you were found you were extremely dehydrated and EMTs noticed incessant bleeding from your lower half. You were a Jane Doe at the time and unable to consent to a formal sexual assault forensic exam, but as we were stopping the hemorrhaging on your genitals we found evidence of forced entry into your vagina. We collected evidence there for any future investigations. You had some major tears in your vagina and perineum causing the hemorrhaging that we stitched up, but we were able to gather the perpetrator’s DNA evidence in your vagina and on your vulva. We saw bruising on your brain consistent with a concussion, and you will notice bruising all over your body. We can’t presume to know how you received them other than they were likely done by the person who sexually assaulted you. You are no longer dehydrated, which is fantastic, and your stitches are healing nicely. They will dissolve on their own in about two weeks. I am going to keep you here for a few more days to rule out any TBIs from the injury that caused the concussion but you’re young and otherwise healthy, you’ll be fine. I have a mental health counselor scheduled to come talk to you today about any feelings you may have about this information. I know it’s hard to hear. Do you have any questions for me right now or do you want me to stop by later when you’ve had time to process?” 

Alexis stared at Dr. Seo with wide, overwhelmed eyes and silently shook her head no. He gave her a sad smile and began walking towards the door. 

“I have to go to my next patient. I’m the only doctor here today. But no worries, Alexis, if you need me press the red button and a nurse will page me so I get here as soon as I can. Okay?” He held up a few fingers in a wave and let himself out of her room.

Alexis felt like the world had swallowed her up. A lot of information had just been thrown at her in an impersonal way and she couldn’t help but think she missed, like, all of it. What she definitely got was that she was roofied, raped, and left for dead…and no one was there with her.

Alone in her hospital bed, Alexis spent the next few hours tossing around the facts the doctor gave her in her head.  
She was hurt.  
She was found.  
They stitched her vagina up.  
They found DNA in her and on her.  
They gave her fluids.  
She had a concussion.  
She will be fine.  
The last fact became her mantra. She repeated it over and over to herself: _I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine._

By the time the counselor stopped by to chat, Alexis had rallied up all of the confidence she could find and was prepared to use her best weapon - the “fake it till you make it” approach. There was no place for overreactions like when she was little; she didn’t want people to pity her so she needed people out of her business. Calm and collected Alexis was who she had to be. She told the counselor what she was supposed to say to avoid giving off alarm bells: she felt lonely without her parents, she felt violated because she was hurt by a stranger, she felt stupid for taking a drink from a stranger (and for drinking underage at all). After assuring Alexis that all of her feelings were normal and promising a therapist recommendation for back home, the counselor left Alexis to the newfound comfort of her silent room. She sighed and sat back against the pillows.

Alexis had to prove it to herself. This wasn’t a big deal, it wasn’t going to affect her, and she was going to be fine. If she wallowed, things would not be fine. This was far from the first time she didn’t have her parents to rely on and it would not be the last, so she had to figure out how to stop being hurt by it. This was a perfect time to start.

Alexis pushed the red button and waited for Nurse Anela to come back. When she showed up at the door, Alexis smiled at her and beckoned her in. “Hi, Nurse Anela. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me the past couple days. Can you help me with something? I need to somehow get access to my phone…it should be at the hotel I was checked in? Maybe someone from my modeling agency collected it when they checked me out…” As she continued to explain the situation to Anela, Alexis felt her emotions slip away with the distraction. Who needed sincerity, anyway?


	5. five

5.

Alexis let the door to her apartment fall shut. She left her suitcases at the door and dropped her keys and purse on the table as she walked in and stood in the middle of her living room.

She was on her own, like always, but she was killing it. 

Most of her flight from Moscow had been spent sipping champagne and kissing some hot prince…she couldn’t remember where he was from but he had such soft, pillowy lips and kind, gentle hands. It was a much-needed change from her super angry marine ex she left in Russia. That was not a good look for her.

Her limited reality series A Little Bit Alexis was finally over - a great thing, even if Leesha and Prairie didn’t think so, because the world didn’t deserve more than seven hours of behind the scenes of her life. She needed to keep some things a mystery or everyone would think she was boring. Besides, having to keep to a schedule for months at a time was also not a good look for her. 

Her modeling career was stronger than ever. She had been an important face in fall campaigns for like three brands and her publicist was being flooded with requests for the spring. There was even talk of her walking in shows despite only being 5’7 because she handled herself so well in the tallest heels. 

Alexis knew she was in a really good place and should be really happy. Which is why she couldn’t figure out why she wasn’t. 

David’s little comment to her last time they spoke - something to the effect of “Alexis, I can’t keep doing this, you’re 20 years old and you don’t need a babysitter. I have my own life to live” - kept replaying in her brain as she looked around her fairly empty apartment. She wished they had been on the same side growing up, maybe then they would be closer now. They weren’t ever really against each other, just in completely different orbits. They never had a real chance to click like she saw the Olsens or the Hansons do, since nobody ever told them they should.

Poor Adelina had tried her best to keep both of them alive and happy, but it wasn’t her job to parent them. Not when she had her own family and likely didn’t have “emotional support” factored into her paycheck. Her own parents…just let her down, again and again. Alexis hadn’t spoken to her dad since he started wiring money monthly instead of just waiting for her calls. Her mom has not answered one of her calls in a year, ever since she accidentally spilled on her outfit for their 2006 holiday party. She had yelled and accused her of sabotage in front of Klair and it was really, really embarrassing. 

Alexis moved through her apartment into her bedroom. She stripped off her clothes, not even bothering to shower - even though she just got off a gross plane and knew how disgusting she must be - or take off her makeup. She laid down in her king-sized bed, and just…stayed there. 

There was really no point to any of this, right? There was no point to what she was doing, no point in reaching out to anyone to see if they could come hang out. None of it mattered. She had everything, but felt nothing. There was only one thing that could end that feeling.

She flipped over in bed and looked at the pill bottles lining her nightstand. Some were almost in need of a refill, but that would be settled with some phone calls. Grabbing a few pills, she swallowed them dry and waited for “happy Alexis” to come back. She knew it wouldn’t take long. 

After all, she was killing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not my favorite but i needed to get it out so i could focus on the happy stuff in next chapter. it will be a long one! coming soon.


	6. +one

+1 

“Okay, Alexis, you’re doing great. Baby will be out in just a few more pushes. You are so incredible, let’s get this done. On the count of three, one big push. Let’s go!” Ted wiped sweat off of his wife’s face as she readjusted her position on her pillow and gripped his hand. She was at the end of a fairly fast and easy labor - because of course Alexis would have the most effortless birthing experience, it’s who she is - and within minutes, they would be meeting their child for the first time. Alexis looked up at Ted and gave him a smile as her midwife counted down. 

“Ready Alexis? One, two, three, PUSH!” Alexis bore down with all her might. Ted bounced in place as Alexis broke his hand, all of the excitement and anxious energy needing to come out somehow. “You are killing this Lex, he’s almost here!! I love you!” 

One gasp later, Alexis felt a tiny body being placed on her chest. She broke into the biggest smile and looked down at her son, who had just started crying with the shock of leaving his warm resting place of nine months. Her arms wrapped around her baby’s slippery body and hummed in satisfaction. She looked up at Ted, who was wiping tears from his eyes. “He’s so perfect. A little teddy bear of our own.” 

Ted nodded, still unable to contain his emotions. “Thank you Lex. You…you were amazing. I love you. And I love him.” He leaned down and rested his head on his wife’s, gazing at their son. “My heart is going to burst.” Ted started crying again as he reached out to run his hand over his son’s back.

“Okay Mom and Dad, we need to take him for just a few minutes. We’ll bring him right back, we just want to measure him and clean him off for you, okay? I’ll take good care of him.” A kind-looking nurse reached over and took the baby off of Alexis, who closed her eyes as the warmth on her chest disappeared.

“I feel empty,” she whispered as the exhaustion set in. Her midwife, back between her legs, shot her a quick half-smile before reminding her she still had to deliver the placenta before she could be stitched up and allowed to rest. Alexis summoned her energy to push when she was told, all the while staring into Ted’s eyes and waiting for her son to be brought back to her. Thirty minutes later, the family of three was squished together on the hospital bed, the proud parents enthralled by their son.

“I think his name is perfect, Ted. Now that we’ve met him I don’t want to change it.” 

Ted smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife on her cheek. “I think it’s perfect, too.” 

“Welcome to the family, Everett.”

—

Moments later, a nurse poked her head in. “You guys have some excited guests waiting for you. Dad, you’re free to go get them whenever you would like…hopefully sooner rather than later, one man in particular is being very pushy with the front desk.” Alexis rolled her eyes as her husband apologized. 

“Are you okay with everyone coming in babe? I’ll text them if you want to wait.” Alexis nodded and dismissed Ted to grab her family. A text went out seven hours before, letting them know she was in labor…if they had all managed to make it not only to New York City from their various locations around North America but through the traffic to the hospital, they deserved to come meet her perfect baby. She straightened the little striped hat baby Everett was wearing and ran her fingers over his tiny, perfect lips. 

“Knock knock!” Alexis looked up at the sound of her husband’s voice. Ted opened the door wider so Moira, David, and Johnny could file in behind him. 

“Oh, Alexis!” Moira rushed to the bed and sat herself down next to her daughter, in the space where Ted was sitting before leaving to fetch them. She wrapped one arm around her daughter’s back and brought the other hand to the infant’s cheek, marveling at his features. “Oh Alexis, he is extraordinary. I…I don’t know what to say.” 

Alexis breathed out happily, trying not to explode with emotions. “I KNOW! Isn’t he just perfect? I made him!”

Johnny came closer and kissed his daughter on her head. “Congratulations, honey. I’m so happy we have a little Rose man to help carry on the name.” He wiped a tear from his eyes that he didn’t even try to hide, switching his gaze from his daughter to the baby in her arms with pride. 

“Oh, you don’t know his name yet! Guys, this is Everett. Everett Bear Rose-Mullens.” Her parents smiled at each other, but David let a chuckle slip before he could help it.

“You had to get an animal in the name somewhere, huh Ted?” He smirked at his brother-in-law. “So predictable.” 

Alexis ignored his teasing. “Isn’t it so cute? I have my Teddy Bear and now I have a little Teddy Bear.” David gave his sister a genuine smile, content to patiently wait for his turn to officially meet little Everett. 

Moira watched her daughter watch her grandson. She sighed, still caressing the baby’s soft cheek. “He is absolutely precious, Alexis. This reminds me of when David was born, though of course I was exhausted after birthing him and didn’t hold him until the next day.” She pauses for a minute, then looks up at David and Alexis. “I wish I had been like you, Alexis, and held him right away.” 

Johnny shared a sad smile with Moira but avoided eye contact with either of his children. “Well, hey, look at this little fellow right now! Is there any way the proud Grandfather can have a turn holding him?” 

Alexis smiled up at her father and nodded. As he lowered down to pick up Everett, she leaned into her mother’s embrace and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Alexis was an absolute rockstar. You guys should have seen her, there was no screaming or hysterics. She just…did it. I…I can’t even tell you how amazing it was!” Ted gushed.

“Well, maybe you guys should try for twins next if it went so well this time. Seems like they run in the family. I know Ella would be very jealous if she heard how smoothly it went for you, Alexis.” A few years prior David and Patrick had used a surrogate, Ella, who successfully birthed identical twin girls (no one was supposed to know whose sperm ended up fertilizing her egg, but just a quick glance at the preschoolers and there was no denying the Rose biology). Mara Johannah and Alexandria Clio were now three and the center of their dads’ world. 

Those girls were the reason Ted and Alexis felt so comfortable choosing to continue the pregnancy after the positive test, even though they had only been reunited post-Galapagos for less than a year when Alexis missed her period. They saw how happy David and Patrick were with parenthood and wanted Mara and Andi to have cousins, so they headed to the courthouse, signed the marriage certificate, and sent pictures of the certificate and the ultrasound to their family members a week later. Everybody was shocked at the lack of fanfare but not at the marriage or baby news, since Ted and Alexis had been a constant since their reunion and everyone knew the timing was right this time.

The family watched Johnny gently bounce around the room with the baby, whispering nonsensical sounds and cuddling him close. After a few minutes Alexis started to get antsy. “Dad, can I have my baby back? I know he’s right there and I trust you but my body misses him.” Johnny smiled at her and brought Everett right back. 

“You are already such a good mother, Alexis. Everett is so lucky,” Johnny whispered to Alexis so only she and Moira could hear as he handed the infant back. Moira nodded in agreement and leaned in to press a kiss to Alexis’s cheek. 

“We should let you get some rest, darling, and check into our hotel. I’m so glad Rosebud bought some higher-end properties here in the city that can accommodate us on such short notice! We will come back in the morning to visit but we’re planning on staying for quite some time so we can help out as needed and bond with the bebe!” 

“Thanks, Mom. Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alexis accepted a hug from her father and resettled into the bed with the loss of Moira next to her.

“Johnny, Moira, let me walk you out! I need to call my mom back and see when she can fly in and meet our little cub. David, do not let anything happen to my family while I’m gone, okay?”

David rolled his eyes at Ted but followed it with a dutiful nod to ease the new father’s mind. Ted sighed dramatically in relief, then leaned down to kiss Alexis and run a hand over Everett’s hand before leading his in-laws out of the room.

Once they left, David moved closer to Alexis’s side. “He is beautiful, Alexis. He looks a lot like the girls did when they were born…he’s tying them for the only good-looking newborns in existence.”

Alexis beamed at her older brother’s words and gave a little shimmy in place.

“I am so happy I have a son. He’s going to be just like you, David. Now all I need is a little baby girl so my little baby boy has a best friend and they’ll be just like us!” She looked up at David with shiny eyes and a soft smile on her face, then watched as he deflated with her words.

“Alexis, you don’t want your kids to be like us. We ignored each other and hurt each other so many times growing up. I want my girls to be the opposite of us.” 

Alexis shifted her son to one arm and reached for her brother with her newly-freed hand. “David, that’s not fair. We didn’t know any better then. I think we’re different now, right David? You’re my best friend, David, and I think our kids have a really good example of how to be siblings since they get to see us now, all grown up and in love and living our best lives!”

David nodded at her, tears springing to his eyes. He reaches down for his nephew, focusing on the infant while thinking of what to say next.

“You’re right. I am so proud of you and of us for how far we come. And, for what it’s worth, I’m really, really sorry Alexis. I’m sorry for all of the times I’ve failed you. All of the times I ignored you and put myself first. Sometimes I look at my kids and something they say, or the way Andi will twirl her hair around her fingers when she’s sad, or the way Mara will scream for me and Patrick in the middle of the night when she wants us…it reminds me of you, when you were their age. I remember how much you wanted Mom and Dad’s attention. It annoyed me because I had already figured out we weren’t going to get any emotional support of any kind from our parents. I didn’t understand why YOU didn’t understand that, and I had so much animosity towards you for it. I think I didn’t want to be the one to break your heart by trying, and inevitably failing, to be a surrogate parent since ours sucked, but by ignoring you and not being a good big brother, I broke your heart anyway. I’m sorry. I would do anything to go back and be there for you.” 

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She hummed in happiness, and waited for David to look up from the baby in his arms and make eye contact with her before responding. “I don’t blame you David. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you either, especially when we were older and I could have made the choice to be there more often. When we were in the car a few years ago and you told me that you worried for me all those years, I…well, it meant so much to me. I wish I had seen it at the time, I think it would have kept both of us from going to some dark places. Literally and figuratively. The stress I put on you wasn’t fair to you, and I’m sorry. But like…I honestly think we’re killing this sibling thing now. And you and Patrick are killing the whole parenting thing. That’s what made me sure I could do it, actually, seeing you be the best papa ever despite us not having anyone to model ourselves after. So I owe you more thanks that I could ever give you.”

David took a shaky breath and handed baby Everett back to Alexis. “Oh my god, Alexis, you can’t make me cry when I’m holding an hours-old infant! Take him, take him, take him, I wanna go call my hot husband and see if he and Stevie can bring the girls down here to meet their baby cousin.” 

“Ooh, yay, David! This is going to be so cute, I can’t wait! Tell Stevie and Patrick to hurry! And tell my hot husband to get in here so he can take cute pictures of our cute son.” 

Alexis shared one last smile with her brother as he quickly left her hospital room to avoid any more emotional effort for the day. Looking down at Everett, Alexis smoothed a hand over his tiny hair and sighed in happiness. 

It’s everything she ever wanted…and it’s all hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me defend my choice to give david and patrick kids:   
> 1) i really loved the idea of them naming a kid mara after moira and marcy. i just did.   
> 2) i loved the idea of david being transported back in time to their childhood because of his daughters’ actions and it sparking healing conversation between him and alexis (in the context of this story). in most cases i prefer fics where david and patrick's canon choice to not have kids is respected but whatever, this is pretend, and i can change my mind and write what i want. :)
> 
> anyway, thank you to everyone who read and left kudos and comments! i really really appreciate it.


End file.
